Meng Huo
Profile Name: Meng Huo Kingdom: Nanman Tribe Position: King Age: 35 Weapon: Metal Gloves with Claws Family: None Spouse: Zhu Rong =Background= Meng Huo is the king of the Nanman kingdom but is somewhat of a coward. Before he became king, he had to fight all the other kings, but left most of the fighting to his wife, Zhu Rong, which is what he did even after he became king when the northerners invaded their land. In fact, in one of the stages of Dynasty Warriors 5, you have to chase him down five different times because whenever you were close to defeating him, he would run away, then when you found him again he would say that he wouldn't run away again, but would end up running away anyway. Meng Huo has a rather large figure but uses it to his advantage, giving him great strength. The bad thing about his size though is that he is the slowest character in the game. Because of this, it is hard to run away from an enemy general to go get some health if you're about to die, and it's hard to get from point A to point B in a certain amount of time without a horse. But even though he has a large figure and may look scary, inside he has a soft heart, making him loved by his people, and his wife who he is always calling "sweetheart" "honey" or "sweetie." Whenever you encounter Meng Huo on the battlefield, he is almost always riding an elephant, making it hard to hit him since elephants are taller than horses, so you can just hit the side of the elephant to get him to fall off, you have to jump and try to hit him, and even that's hard since most of the time the elephant is moving, unlike other generals who ride on horses who stop once they reach you. It is also hard to get him off the elephant because Meng Huo is always accompanied by two other warriors riding elephants, and they are always running you over while you're trying to hit Meng Huo off his elephant, so it is wise to get the warriors off their elephants first before heading for Meng Huo. In Warriors Orochi 2, Meng Huo teamed up with Goemon to help the young shrine maiden, Okuni, raise money for her temple that had recently burned down. They went out onto the battlefield and begged for money, but when the people weren't ready to cough up the cash and attacked Okuni, Meng Huo and Goemon protected her so she wouldn't be hurt. After this, the enemies would realize their determination and reward them with a donation towards her cause. Unfortunately, Zhu Rong appeared, and upon seeing the young and beautiful Okuni, she assumed that Meng Huo was cheating on her, and immediatly attacked Okuni and Meng Huo. Even Ina appeared and yelled at Meng Huo for "cheating" on his wife before attacking them herself. Meng Huo tried to tell Zhu Rong what was really going on, but she wouldn't listen, so Meng Huo had to finally defeat his wife and her friend before being able to tell them what he was really doing. After understanding the situation, Zhu Rong and Ina gladly donated to Okuni's cause and offered to help her in her search for donations. In the end, the trio, along with all their helpers, found out about a treasure that Hideyoshi was hiding in his castle. After hearing about this treasure, the group marched onto the castle, determined to get the treasure. When Hideyoshi appeared, he yelled at them, telling them that this was his treasure and that no one else could have it. The group prepared for battle with him, but obtained yet another helper...Hideyoshi's wife! Nene lectured her husband about his greed, then helped the trio attack him to "teach him a lesson." Hideyoshi finally listened to his wife and sadly gave up his treasure. After all of the treasure was gathered, Okuni thanked Meng Huo and Goemon before going on her way to another place to gather more donations. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Meng Huo was redesigned, so instead of being tall and fat, he was extremely tall and very muscular. Instead of wearing bear-claws as his weapons, he carries around a pillar which he swings at his opponents. It is unknown why Koei made such a drastic change in his appearance. Category:Characters